


Jack in a Blue Skirt

by Yevynaea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, Genderswap, M/M, how the heck did it turn into badly written fluff?, i don't understand, this was only supposed to be a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(yeah, the title sucks, and so does the writing.) :P I never intended this to be anything but a humorous crack fic, but then it got fluffy...? Bennefrost was not supposed to be part of the equation. -.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack in a Blue Skirt

Clouds of black sand swirled violently above the forest, Nightmares and fearlings flying off in every direction to bring fear to children. Most of them didn’t get very far. Dream sand blocked their way, turning the black sand to gold at every touch, while sparks of blue ice and small explosions of colorful smoke destroyed those that were left. Tooth flitted from Nightmare to Nightmare, dispatching them one by one with her rapier while Bunnymund and North fought from the sleigh, twin broadswords slicing every fearling that dared approach and boomerangs reaching those that didn’t.  
Jack flew toward the center of the cloud, where Pitch was standing with his hands clasped behind his back, watching somewhat indifferently as his creations were destroyed. Jack was reminded of the similar battle that had taken place eight years ago, of how Pitch had nearly destroyed Sandy, and the winter spirit surged forward toward the Nightmare King, only to be blocked by a fearling. Jack fired blue sparks from his staff, hitting the fearling straight though the chest, and the creature hissed as it retreated into the swirling mass of nightmare sand. Again, Jack flew hurriedly toward Pitch, and he was almost close enough to attack when a Nightmare barreled into him, sending the young Guardian down to the forest floor with a sickening thud.  
“Jack!” Tooth zipped down to the ground in a blur, but the others couldn’t afford to stop fighting lest the Nightmares escape. Tooth helped Jack sit up, and he offered a small smile that swiftly turned into a grimace. He rubbed his side, sure that he would be bruised tomorrow, but he didn’t take time to dwell on the pain, instead he took off again with Tooth right behind him. Gritting his teeth as pain shot through his body, the winter spirit tried to ignore it and keep fighting, but he soon found himself to be growing weary. Every breath was a struggle as he fought off fearlings by the dozens, and Jack was forced to land before he fell a second time. He watched as the Nightmares were slowly but surely defeated, perching himself high in a tree to shoot any that came close enough.  
Without warning, a shadowy rope of black sand wrapped around his ankle, dragging him down through the sharp branches of the tree and slamming him to the ground. Jack hissed with pain, and tried to stand, but more shadows tied him down, leaving him helpless on the forest floor. Pitch floated down to him on a small cloud of nightmare sand, smirking with dark amusement as the young Guardian fought against his bonds.  
“Let him go, Pitch!” Bunny yelled as the sleigh landed nearby, with Tooth and Sandy close behind. Pitch looked up to find that most of his Nightmares had been destroyed, and he wasn’t about to waste the last of his energy creating more.  
“Fine. You win this time.” He said nonchalantly, although what he really wanted to say was a long string of curse words. He released Jack and took a few steps away from the Guardians, watching them disdainfully as they went to help their friend.  
“What are you doing here?” A ridiculously loud voice called out, and all six spirits whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. A large figure in what looked like attire from ancient Greece came storming out of the woods, and they all just looked at the newcomer with bewilderment. The figure was extremely tall, with the curves of a woman but a face that was androgynous. When the figure spoke again the voice sounded simultaneously masculine and feminine. “This is my neck of the woods. Get out.”  
The Guardians and Pitch could only stare at the figure, puzzled looks on all their faces as the androgynous stranger’s expression grew more and more annoyed.  
“Who are you?” Pitch finally snarled, and the figure scowled angrily.  
“Hermaphroditos.” The figure answered simply, as if that explained everything. The Guardians looked at each other perplexedly while Pitch stared incredulously at the stranger.  
“Hey, chill. We’re sorry for trespassing.” Jack said, leaning against his staff for support as he was still in pain.  
“Good, you should be.” Hermaphroditos said irritably. “Now get out.”  
“Why should we?” Pitch asked impudently, not realizing he had said ‘we’ until the words had already left his mouth. Damn.  
“Because you don’t belong here. Now leave!” The androgynous spirit thrust one hand out, palm facing them, and all six of them were blasted backward by an invisible force. Pitch felt his entire body give an involuntary shudder as the strange magic washed over him, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. He slunk off into the shadows, casting a yellow-eyed glare over his shoulder at the odd stranger.  
The Guardians also shuddered as Hermaphroditos’ magic hit them, and like Pitch, they left quickly. Each of them returned to their homes, even Sandy went home for a bit of rest, sending dream sand to where it was needed over long distances. Jack, after waving off the concern of his friends, went home to Burgess, where he fell asleep atop the Bennett family’s roof.

✧✦✧✦✧

Within the next ten hours, every Guardian and Pitch had woken up in a panic. The Guardians contacted each other in search of answers, and when they went back to the forest they found Pitch already there, calling angrily for Hermaphroditos to reverse what had happened. When no answers were given or found, Pitch reluctantly joined the Guardians in their quest for explanation, following them as Jack led the way to Jamie’s house. Hopefully, the spirits thought, the young believer would be able to find some information that might help them.

✧✦✧✦✧

“Jamie, look, it’s Jack!” Sophie exclaimed happily as she and her brother walked out into their backyard. It was a chilly Saturday, and Jamie pulled his coat tighter around himself, looking to the spot in the sky where his eleven year old sister was pointing. Sure enough, a familiar figure was flying towards them, but Jamie frowned in confusion as the figure came closer.  
“That isn’t Jack. Is it?” The seventeen year old squinted against the late morning sunlight, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t going crazy.  
“Jamie! Sophie!” Jack called, waving, although the white haired spirit’s voice was off. Jack landed in front of them, and Sophie’s jaw dropped.  
“Jack, you’re--”  
“A girl? Yeah, I noticed.” Jack said sarcastically, looking down at himself. Herself. Whatever. Jack’s hair had grown longer, falling gracefully down to...her...hips. Jack’s body had decidedly feminine curves, and his bare feet and lower legs were more female-looking then they should be as well. “Jamie, we need your help figuring out how to fix this.”  
“We?” Jamie asked, a grin growing on his face, but it quickly disappeared when a shiver of fear ran up his spine. He and Sophie whirled around to see Pitch standing behind them, arms crossed awkwardly over his rounded chest.  
“Yes, we.” Pitch snarled, her voice smooth and ladylike but still menacing enough to send goosebumps over Jamie’s skin.  
“Do you know how to be reversing this?” Another new voice asked with a thick Russian accent, and Jamie knew exactly who he would find when he turned around. North, a female version of himself just like the others, was stepping through a portal and looking at Jamie hopefully.  
“We’re at a loss, mate.” Bunny said as he hopped out of a rabbit hole, and the Bennett kids noticed he had suffered the same fate as the others. When the other two guardians arrived, Jamie saw that Sandy was now a girl, and Tooth had been turned into a male. Jamie didn’t know whether to laugh or be sympathetic, so he just shook his head, pushing his questions away for the moment.  
“I’ll go get my laptop, maybe the internet has some info.” He snickered as he went inside to grab his computer. When he came back out, Jack explained what had happened, on Jamie searched the web for anything that might help. “It looks like Hermaphroditos was a Greek deity who was born both male and female, and his favorite past time was doing this to mortals, just to mess with them or whatever.” Jamie read. Jack leaned forward to try to read the web page, scowling when his-- her-- long hair got in the way.  
“But how do we fix it?” Pitch asked, glaring at Jamie and finally giving up on trying to cross his arms non-awkwardly. Instead the Nightmare King (Queen?) placed his (her) hands on his hips, glancing with annoyance at the curl of black hair that had fallen in front of his face.  
“You don’t.” Jamie read, and all six spirits looked visibly more panicked. “It’s temporary, don’t worry, but it has to go away on its own. You can’t do anything about it.”  
Sandy’s dream sand swirled into the image of a calendar, pages falling off one at a time. How many days?  
“Yeah, how long does it last?” Bunny asked anxiously. Jamie scrolled down the web page looking for more information.  
“About a week.” He finally said, and Tooth fluttered forward, her feathers fluffing up in alarm.  
“You mean we’re stuck like this for a whole week?” She exclaimed, snapping her mouth shut when her voice sounded more masculine than it should have. She looked down at her flat chest with a frown, rubbing her ruffled feathers back down.  
“You are sure we cannot be fixing this, Jamie?” North asked uncomfortably, going to rub his beard and looking sheepish when it wasn’t there. Instead North ran a hand through her long white hair. Jamie nodded solemnly.  
“Sorry guys, but you’re stuck until it wears off.” He shrugged helplessly. Bunny wrapped his furry arms around his new curves as if he wanted to just curl in on himself and disappear.  
“I can’t believe this.” Pitch muttered angrily, growling in frustration as he pushed his waist-length black hair away from his face. He-- she-- turned to Sophie, who was sitting on the porch steps with an amused grin and watching the spirits’ awkwardness. “How do you humans deal with this?” Pitch asked incredulously, and Sophie twirled her own blond hair around her finger as she thought. Finally the girl shrugged.  
“I dunno. I could braid it if you want.” She smirked a bit as Pitch visibly tensed.  
“No.” Pitch said adamantly, trying and failing to cross her arms again, but Jack grinned mischievously.  
“Aw, come on, Pitch. It could be fun.” The young Guardian poked Pitch with the end of her staff a few times.  
“No.” Pitch repeated, glaring daggers at Frost. Jack shrugged as if to say ‘your loss.’ and turned to Sophie.  
“You can braid my hair if you want, Soph.” Jack sat cross legged in the grass in front of Sophie, the spirit’s snowy hair reaching the ground when she sat. Sophie eagerly began to braid Jack’s hair, placing the braid slightly off center so Jack could pull it forward over his shoulder. Pitch watched with a frown, but when Jack’s braid was done and Sophie glanced at him hopefully, Pitch sighed dramatically.  
“Fine.” She muttered under her breath, plopping herself down in front of Sophie and tossing her hair back so the little girl could braid it. The Guardians sniggered at the Nightmare King, who through this bizarre turn of events was now letting a child style her hair.  
“So, Jamie, how do I look?” Jack asked jokingly, one hand holding her staff and the other on her hip. Jamie glanced awkwardly at the others, his face turning slightly pink.  
“Uh, good?” He said unsurely, turning even redder when Jack flashed him a devious smile.  
“There.” Sophie said at that moment. She had put Pitch’s hair in the same braid as Jack’s, and Pitch pulled it forward, only glancing at it once before letting it drop against his chest.  
“Thank you.” He said curtly, standing up and glowering at the Guardians, who were all smirking.  
“Very pretty.” Jack nodded at Pitch approvingly, and the Nightmare King rolled her eyes.  
“Shut up, Frost.” She muttered irritably as she disappeared into the shadows under the porch.  
“I should be going back to workshop now.” North pulled out another snow globe, waving at the others before disappearing. The other Guardians followed her lead, and soon it was only Jack and the Bennett kids.  
“This has been an interesting day.” Jamie grinned as Jack stuck out her tongue at him.  
“Hey Jack, I bet you would fit into one of the dresses or skirts that I have in my closet. They’re too big for me right now, but I bet they’d fit you.” Sophie said slyly, and Jack’s eyes widened.  
“No, I should really go, Jamestown needs some snow today, and--”  
“Oh, come on, Jack.” Jamie said with a grin, and the winter spirit looked between Sophie’s puppy dog face and Jamie’s smirk and knew she couldn’t refuse them.  
“Okay. But only if the dress is blue.” Jack grumbled, and Sophie squealed with joy, grabbing Jack by the hand and basically dragging her to look at the dresses.  
Jamie was sitting in the living room with his laptop when the two girls returned, and he turned to face them, still smirking. The grin fell off his face when he caught sight of Jack, who was wearing a long blue skirt and a fitted off-white sweater that Sophie had “borrowed” from her older cousin the previous Christmas. Jamie cleared his throat, standing up and turning to his sister, who was grinning triumphantly at having talked Jack Frost into wearing a skirt. Although the circumstances were a bit unique, one would have to admit.  
“You look...kinda pretty, actually.” Jamie admitted to Jack, and he could have sworn that the Guardian of fun had blushed.  
“Oh, hush.” Jack gave Jamie a good natured scowl, but her pale lips were twitching as if she were hiding a smile. Jamie just grinned, while Sophie looked between the two of them with growing discomfort.  
“I know that look.” The eleven year old said, and Jack turned to her, puzzled.  
“What look?” Sophie’s answer came in the form of exaggerated smooching noises.  
“You guys like each other!” Sophie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Jamie and Jack both flushed bright red.  
“No-- that’s-- I mean-- I’m-- We’re just-- I--” Jack stammered incomprehensibly for about twenty seconds longer before putting her head in her hands with an embarrassed groan.  
“I’ll be upstairs, if you want to be alone...” Sophie said mischievously as she walked away.  
Jack and Jamie simply stared at each other, still red as tomatoes, until Sophie came back down a few minutes later with a devious grin. “Why haven’t you kissed yet?” She asked, and now it was Jamie’s turn to stutter incomprehensibly. Rolling her eyes, Sophie gave Jack a shove, and the spirit fell right against Jamie, their lips smashing together awkwardly. Jamie moved to pull away, but Jack’s hand was suddenly around his wrist, and both of them leaned closer to the other, only breaking the kiss when Jamie remembered Sophie was there and quietly reminded Jack of that fact.  
“I knew it!” Sophie laughed as maniacally as an eleven year old child could ever hope to laugh, then ran up the stairs before anyone could say another word.

✧✦✧✦✧

The next Saturday, (seven days after a real relationship had been formed between him and Jamie) Jack woke up and realized with both relief and disappointment that he was back to normal. He snuck into Sophie’s room while she was gone to retrieve his usual clothes, leaving the skirt and sweater folded neatly by the closet door, then he went to deliver snow to whatever cities needed it, just as he always did. When he returned it was late in the evening, and Jamie was sitting out on the dark porch, waiting for him. Jack landed lightly in the yard, and the seventeen year old had leapt up and was kissing him before Jack could blink.  
“Jamie, Jamie!” He said, regretfully pulling back. “I’m me again, see?” He gestured almost shamefully to himself. Jamie just shook his head with a laugh.  
“I don’t care.” He said, and Jack looked at the younger boy with surprise. “I have been in love with you for months now, you really didn’t notice?”  
“No.” Jack admitted sheepishly, and he was about to say something else, but there was no need. Jamie’s lips met his again, and Jack felt his heart give a happy little flutter.


End file.
